Jake Mitchell
Personality Jake is extremely sarcastic and enjoys playing pranks on others. He is very blunt about what he is thinking and can be inconsiderate about other people's feelings. Though despite this, he is kind towards younger children, possibly because of what happened to his little sister. Jake is also very secretive about his past and it takes him a very long time to reveal what happened in his childhood, or what he remembers at least. Since he lost many of his memories after being nearly beaten to death, he desperately wants to find out more. He is also known to have been an art prodigy at his school and can be seen carrying his artbook most of the time. Jake is also extremely loyal to his friends and family and wants what is best for them, a trait he inherrited from his mother. History Lisa was an eighteen year old French who was going on her gap year to America with her best friend and adoptive sister Diane. While partying in Manhattan, she met "Erik" who was actually Hermes. Erik and Lisa flirted with each other and the two formed a brief romance while Lisa would be in Manhattan. Unknown to Lisa on her last night with Erik, she had conceived a child. Erik and Lisa said their goodbyes to each other and Lisa and Diane travelled to New Jersey, where they stayed for three weeks. During their time in New Jersey, Lisa was starting to feel very ill. By the time the best friends reached Virginia, Diane insisted that Lisa visit the doctors. Lisa listened to her best friend's advice and visited a doctor who told her she was pregnant. The pair of them returned to France immediately where they reunited with their parents who were shocked at the girls return. Diane told them that Lisa was very sick during the trip and that they couldn't do anything. Though, eventually, like one month later, Lisa started showing. Her father (well step-father) got into a rage with Lisa and attacked her. Lisa, thanks to a new sense of courage she had, hit him back and told him to keep her hands off of her, or she will tell the police just what was going on. He attacked her harder and threatened to kill her sister if she so much as tried. He then left and Lisa hugged her stomach, promising that they would not grow up with any connection to him. She then packed her stuff when her sister came in. She asked where Lisa was going and Lisa said anywhere but where they were now. Diane grabbed her own bag which she had already packed and the two left their parents home. The two moved around often and visited doctors frequently, where they revealed that Lisa would be having twins. Lisa made plans to put them up for adoption, and eventually met a nice couple who were unable to have kids. The couple even offered to take care of the run-aways, which is an offer Lisa and Diane accepted, Lisa now four months into her pregnancy. For the next five months, the sisters stayed with the couple, who paid for all the fees. Lisa asked the couple to tell her children one thing, that she loved them very much. The couple agreed. When Lisa went into labour, she gave birth to healthy twins, who were named Jake and Tiffany. Lisa said goodbye to her children and she and Diane left them as soon as possible. Their plan was to leave France and live in America, in Los Angeles. Jake and Tiffany were taken home by the happy couple, Mary and Carter Mitchell. Only problem was that a few weeks after they were taken home, Tiffany died of a sudden illness. The pair agreed to raise Jake as best they could. Jake grew up happily with his adoptive parents, though was never told about his real mother, Mary and Carter not wanting to tell him until he was older. When Jake was five, he started school though his teacher, Mrs.Drake, told his parents to take him to the doctors to see if he had any problems. Mary and Carter got the news that Jake had ADHD and Dyslexia. Jake then got moved to a special school where he met a boy called Arthur Williams and a girl called Elizabeth Leggo, both of whom were also demigods and were a year older then him. The three of them became good friends and when Jake was six Mary and Carter were finally able to conceive their own child. And nine months after that had a healthy baby girl called Kaleigh. Jake was very protective of his little sister. To add to that, he also got into a special art program. When Jake was ten though, he and Kaleigh were playing outside in the park when, while Kaleigh was hiding, someone abducted her and knocked Jake out. When Jake woke up, he was in a hospital and his mother was sitting next to him. She seemed relieved when he woke up and he asked where his sister was. There was a police man at the foot of his bad and Jake instinctively cuddled closer to his mother Mary. The policeman said that they don't know and that Kaleigh was missing. The family was eventually dismissed from hospital and Mary came up with the idea for them to visit Paris, to cheer Jake up. Carter agreed to the idea and the trio took a visit to Paris, though Jake was unhappy, and this became obvious in his drawings, as he was using darker colours now. When the trio returned from Paris to Albertville, the police told them they were close to finding Kaleigh and, within the month, Kaleigh was back to them. Carter asked to see the criminal and punched him really hard in the face. The police on duty snickered while Jake and Kaleigh were shocked, and it was never mentioned by anyone again. When Jake was thirteen, he had his best friends Arthur and Liz over and they were playing together. Now, three untrained demigods in the same location, not good. The three of them were attacked by a harpie. Liz grabbed a CB knife she received on her fifth birthday from her mother Eris and attacked the harpie, killing it. That is when Jake's parents came who were shocked at what happened, not seeing the harpie for what it was. The three of them ran away to Liz's house where they collected some food and more weapons, Arthur getting a sword and Jake grabbing throwing knives. That is when the three of them went on the run, as fugitives. When Jake was fourteen, the trio had already: robbed a bank dry of money, killed three cops and were able to fend of a Fire-Breathing Horse long enough to run and were getting a ride to America. After a week, the trio had arrived in LA. Arthur used their stolen money to get them a room at a 5-Star Hotel. The trio made their plan in the room to break into celebrities' homes and get more cash. Jake was against the idea, saying that they had enough money to last a life time. He and Arthur got into a fight about it and Jake stormed off originally just needing to cool down. Though a few moments after he walked out the door, he was abducted by someone. Liz had gone after him to try and cool him down, though she saw her best friend get abducted. Unknown to her, Arthur was behind her and had a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. He told her they'll get him back, but not now. Jake was in captivity until the age of nineteen. In the first few days of his captivity, the French police came to America on a lead that their three teenage thieves and murders. Arthur sent them a anonymous tip that the youngest of the group was abducted by a group. The police tried to track Jake down, though his captures kept moving him around. By the time Jake was sixteen, he had already been moved to central America and Arthur and Liz started to doubt whether he was still alive. The pair of them left America, and travelled to Brazil, where they still had to deal with monster attacks frequently, though had trained themselves to handle them. Jake however, because he was being held captive by a group and beaten everyday, was dealing with a monster everyday, a harpie disguised as a woman who beat him to death nearly all the time. When Jake was nineteen and was in Manhattan, the police finally were able to find him and a satyr amongst them captured the harpie and gave him back his CB throwing knives, which Jake used to kill the harpie. He was taken to hospital in a coma and to see to his wounds but was then to be handcuffed. When he woke up though, he had very limited amount of memories and recalled nothing of any of the crimes he had committed during is young teen years. When he was unable to answer the police questions, the doctors revealed that Jake suffered from some form of amnesia, and that he will not be able to remember much. The police asked how long it can take to restore his memory and the doctor confessed he doesn't know. The satyr then walked into Jake's room and Jake thanked him from handing him the Throwing Knives. The satyr, who was called Michael, stated that they were his. Michael asked if he truly couldn't remember anything to which Jake said no. Michael sighed and told Jake that he wasn't actually a cop, that he was a PI his friends had hired to find him before they gave up on Jake still being alive. Michael handed Jake his art book and a photo album of the three of them. Michael then stated that as soon as Jake had recovered from the wounds that they go to a Camp for Jake's protection. Jake agreed to the idea and, after a week, Michael snuck Jake out of hospital. The two travelled on foot for a day before getting near Camp. Only before they could enter Camp's borders, they were attacked by a Fire-Breathing Horse. Michael told him to get water, and a lot of it. The pair eventually found a large water area where they lead the horse in and then left themselves. Michael explained everything to Jake about the Greek Gods, and that he was a child of one of them. Michael told Jake to enter the borders though Jake asked where Michael was going and he stated he was going to try get his friends to Camp, though also stated that he has been failing at that for the last few years. Jake then entered camp while Michael left for Brazil. Gallery Klaus12.jpg Klaus11.jpg Klaus10.jpg Klaus9.jpg Klaus8.jpg Klaus7.jpg Klaus6.jpg Klaus5.jpg Klaus4.jpg Klaus3.jpg Klaus2.jpg Klaus1.jpg Relationship Category:Characters Category:Members of Greek Mythology Category:Male Category:Trickster01 Category:Demigod